fifth_harmonyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Like Mariah
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro primo album in studio, Reflection, che ha debuttato il 3 Febbraio, 2015. 'Testo' Dinah: Do do doop, uh (Tyga: Ha!) Do do doop do doop da dum (Tyga: Yeah) (Normani: Uh) Do do doop do, do do doop Camila: Love it when you call me baby (Uh) When you're lighting up my phone Make me want you like I'm crazy I'm running home, I'm running home Just to hear your heartbeat (Uh) You're so sweet like honey comb I gotta have you near me (Uh) 'Cause you're the best I've ever known Normani: You make me get up, get up Like this is my song I'ma get up, get up yah yah You got me humming, humming To the beat of the drum To the rhythm, rhythm yah yah Camila: Your loving takes me higher, you set my heart on fire When you touch my body, got me Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Camila & Ally: There is no denying, your kisses keep me flying When you touch my body, got me Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Dinah: (Oh, oh, oh) Do do doop, uh (Oh, oh, oh) Do do doop do doop da dum (U-uh) Do do doop do, do do doop Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Normani: Your name is written on my lips (Uh) You're the only one for me Every single little kiss Is like a dream, is like a dream Lauren: But I don't need to make a wish (Ally: No, no) (Uh) 'Cause all I want is you When you do it like this (Uh) I just lose me cool Normani: You make me get up, get up Like this is my song I'ma get up, get up yah yah You got me humming, humming To the beat of the drum To the rhythm, rhythm yah yah Ally: Your loving takes me higher, you set my heart on fire When you touch my body, got me Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Camila & Ally: There is no denying, your kisses keep me flying When you touch my body, got me Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Dinah: (Oh, oh, oh) Do do doop, uh (Oh, oh, oh) Do do doop do doop da dum (U-uh) Do do doop do, do do doop Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Tyga: Uh, T-Raw on fire (Uh) If you're looking for that fly love, I'm your number one supplier Wanna try it, buy it (Uh) You wanna ride with the hottest city Set your heart on fire Yeah I do it, do it, do it (Uh) Ain't nothin' to it If she wit it, I know she wit it, so come and do it Got that pretty, that pretty pretty (Uh) You're so sidity, like Aaliyah, Mariah Carey, you stay winning ha! Top down, riding, (Uh) I'm Big Papa She love when I fly it, Lambo, pilot, hop inside it Sit on my lap, angel body (Uh) I'm a king, need a goddess, gotta love it Dinah: Your loving takes me higher (Tyga: Yeah), you set my heart on fire When you touch my body, got me Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Camila & Ally: There is no denying, your kisses keep me flying When you touch my body, got me Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Dinah: (Oh, oh, oh) Do do doop, uh (Oh, oh, oh) (Tyga: Ha!) Do do doop do doop da dum (U-uh) Do do doop do, do do doop Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah (Tyga: Ha, yeah) Tyga: Do do doop, uh (Tyga) (Ha!) Do do doop do doop da dum (Yeah) Do do doop do, do do doop Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah (Tyga: Ha, yeah) Tyga: Do do doop, uh (Ally: Do do doop, do do doop) (Ha!) Do do doop do doop da dum Do do doop do, do do doop (Ha!) Fifth Harmony: Singing like Mariah Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Reflection